


Like-like you

by shortstorylong



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, actually i am sorry, because i'm a sucker for nellis, just some sort of fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstorylong/pseuds/shortstorylong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick struggles to decide whether to listen to his head or his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like-like you

”Ya like me, don'tcha Nick?” His voice was low and soft, almost like a whisper. He sounded as if he already knew the answer.  
  
I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his eyes burning right through me. _Stupid... fuck_. _How can this stupid kid all of a sudden feel something like this?_ _It's not like I'm even fucking sure of it myself._ I stared intensely at the ground. _He was usually not even able to hear a jockey right behind him. Since when did he become a psychic reader or some shit?_ _Now he's going to mock me with it forever. However long that is._  
  
I could feel my heart racing. I wanted to look up. Look up and watch him grimace at my lack of an answer. I wanted to ease the tension, wanted to laugh it off and make it a joke, but nothing came and he just sat there. I couldn't see his expression, but I was pretty certain it wasn't pleasant. He was probably planning how to get as far away from me as possible... or even worse, get me killed somehow. _That Keith guy probably burned some psychopathic tendencies into this kid's head... heh... they're probably both fucking crazy._  
  
”I like ya too, oldie.” _God_ , _how much I hate when he calls me that. Wait... what?_ I looked up immediately, catching his eyes. He was smiling ever so slightly, no sign of disgust. My heart skipped a beat. ”As a friend, right?” I muttered under my breath, my eyes not leaving his. _Fuck Nicolas, get your shit together, of course it's as a friend._  
  
”As muh best friend, yeah,” he said and his smile got even bigger, ”more than Keith actu'lly.” I supressed a smile and quickly shifted my gaze to the floor. _Huh?_ Mostly I was relieved; he hadn't caught on to anything. Of course he hadn't, he was Ellis after all. But somehow, a part of me still wish he had... _right? Except for the murdering part... I could do without that. The running away too._  
  
He was still smiling and he moved slightly closer. He chuckled quietly. ”I wish a could tell 'im stories about ya. He'd like ya too, 'm sure about it. Not 's much as me though.” I looked up at him to catch his eyes switching from my mouth to my eyes, his own mouth still pulled into some sort of weak smile. _What the hell was that?_ The light in the room was too dim for me to see if he was tearing up, but his voice was shaky, sort of giving it away. ”And muh mama, too. She'd wash all the blood of ya suit and make us dinner.”  
  
He was looking out of the window and I decided to stay quiet. ”I betcha she's out there kickin' zombie ass with Keith.” I wanted to say something, wanted to promise him he could see them both soon, but I couldn't. I didn't want to give him false hope, because honestly I wasn't sure we'd ever get home. _Christ... why is he getting so sentimental all of a sudden? Moodswings much. Psycho._ Some minutes passed, both of us just sitting there. I heard him sniff a couple of times and I wanted to lean forward and pat him on the back, but I didn't do that either.

  
”I like ya, Nick,” he said quietly. I watched him for a couple of seconds, my eyes squinting. _Now he's repeating himself... is he suffering from memory loss?_  
  
”You already said that once,” I answered, sounding harsher than I had meant to. He shook his head. ”Ya didn't understand me.” I wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say, but judging from the pace of my heart, there was certainly something I was hoping for it to mean. _What is he going on about?_  
  
He turned his head a bit and looked at me, no longer smiling or grinning. I had no idea what to say, so I didn't say anything. _Is... is he...?_  
  
He moved and sat closer to me, bringing a hand up to my jaw and cheek. _Shit..._ He caressed me for just some seconds. _So I didn't misinter..._  He leaned in to kiss me, stopping my trail of thought. It almost hurt. How many times I'd thought of this exact moment, knowing it would never happen. How many times I'd cursed myself for thinking of him, for even thinking at all. So many times I'd watch him fade away in my arms in the nightmares that haunted me every night, words left unspoken and so many things unanswered. _God damn it, push him away right now, you're just lonely, don't you fucking dare kissing him back, don't you fucking –_ I returned it.  
  
He was here, right here, so painfully, painfully close. This wasn't a nightmare... it wasn't even a dream. This was real. I could feel the tears sting. _You don't feel a thing, Nick, remember? You're careless and reckless. Why the hell are you weeping?_ Wet cheeks didn't matter. Nothing mattered except him. _Nothing._  
  
He quickly stopped and whispered sorry in a raspy voice, his warm hand leaving my face. He really hadn't caught unto it. I had literally just kissed him back and the stupid hick still hadn't understood a thing. _Fuck... you're not letting him go now, you moron.  
  
_ ”I like you too, kid.” _You like him. He likes you too. Not like the family that threw you out. Not like your ex-wife that stole half your fortune. He means it, doesn't he?_  
I tried to catch his eyes but they were bound to the floor.  
”Ellis?” He looked up and fifty different feelings came rushing over me all at once. _Ache, want, need, longing, lust… love._ All of it mushed together, but above all, the word love rang through my head like lightning, so loud I couldn't ignore it. ”I like-like you.”  
  
Perhaps all these thoughts were running through his head too right now. Perhaps he was planning to pull away, regretting it all... _this is why you don't get close to people._ But he didn't pull away. He just took my hand in his instead and leaned in to place his warm, soft lips on mine again and let it last longer this time. _  
  
  
  
  
_He smiled faintly as he moved his mouth away to catch his breath. ”Can I stay 'ere t'night?” he whispered, looking at me questioningly and shyly. _You think I'd let you sleep alone when I could spend the night with my arms wrapped around you, Overalls? Not gonna happen._ ”Yeah.”  
  
 _Who could ever fight falling for the kid's Southern charm anyway?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm sorry if this was excruciating and full of mistakes everywhere. Still hope you guys'll like it though. *runs away and hides*


End file.
